Time is Nothing When You're in Love
by LsShinigamiRose
Summary: Willow had a trip during her 5th year into the past, where she befriended the Marauders and Snape. Now back in the present, Willow must come to terms with the fact none of them would remember her, not even the boy, now man that she loved. Rated T for now
1. Those Eyes

"Mate, I haven't ever seen you stare at a girl so long since we were in 6th year." Sirius's voice pried him out of his thoughts and 'observation' of the girl sitting at the Gryffindor table, the only one wearing blue robes. She was talking adamantly with Harry and Ginny, who were holding hands on the table. Remus shook his head to dispel the thoughts going through his head. That girl just drew his eyes every time and he felt drawn to her, but it wasn't just him. It affected his wolf as well. After the war, Sirius and Remus were hired at Hogwarts, both having barely survived. They shared the Defense Against the Dark Arts post and Snape had returned to his position as Potions Master. Remus, knowing how much Severus had wanted the position he and Sirius received, asked him for help planning his lessons. Which spells or counter curses should he teach first? Snape had survived Nagini's attack, thanks to quick thinking by Harry and Hermione. He was declared a hero by the Ministry and Remus often heard some of the students comment that they had knew all along that he was a good wizard, one of them being the girl he had just been staring out. McGonagall had become the new Headmistress after Dumbledore's death and she was fitting rather well into the role.

"So you're not embarrassed about being caught staring? That's definitely different!" Sirius's words made him turn red and he turned his head to look at his best friend, who was merely grinning at him.

"I was not staring at anyone. I was looking over the students." Remus knew that there was no point in trying to defend himself now, but he tried anyway. Padfoot just laughed heartily, clapping a hand on his friend's back.

"It's alright mate! I'm just glad you're showing interest in someone. I was starting to think you wanted to be single the rest of your life." Remus, despite liking Tonks, he could only see her as a good friend. She was easy to talk to, about anything, even his furry little problem. She held no ill will towards him for being what he was and she always offered her advice or thoughts to him, even if they were talking about how ridiculous Sirius was. He was still hesitant to be in a relationship, just because of his furry little problem. After all, who could love a man who turned into a monster every full moon? Remus felt eyes on him after that thought and he looked up from his plate to find the very girl he had been staring at, staring at him. Even being so far away, his enhanced senses allowed him to see the color of her eyes, a dark green. They reminded him of Lily's slightly, but within that green, he could see that she had some sort of darkness within her. Remus kept his eyes locked with hers until a comment from Snape distracted him.

"She is by far, one of the best students I've had." Remus turned to look at the dark man beside him with a brow raised. Severus only looked at him out of the corner of his eyes, a brow raised in turn. Severus was quite fond of the girl, she had extraordinary skills in Potions and she more tolerable than anyone in her year. He also remembered having a friend back in his school days that looked just like her.

"You were just wondering about the darkness in her eyes, I merely quelled your fears. The war has affected even the best of us." Severus finished, turning his eyes to stare at the girl as well. Remus wasn't surprised that Snape had read his thoughts, but he might have also been thinking them quite loudly.

"You were. Any idiot with even the slightest talent in Legilimency could have heard you."

"What is her name?" Remus asked him, ignoring his jab at his unguarded thoughts.

"Willow, Willow Hewins. She's often seen with the Lovegood girl." ( Hewins is pronounced "hue-ins"). Was Severus's curt reply. The two of them were now staring at the girl in question. She was laughing at something that Ginny had said and her face lit up with her laughter. Too soon, the feast ended. And the girl was torn from their sights. Remus headed up to his rooms, his mind still trying to figure out why he was so drawn to this girl. No, he shook his head. She wasn't a girl, she was a young woman. Her figure proved that. An hourglass figure, beautiful hips and dark brown hair that looked silky to the touch. He pushed those thoughts out of his mind, she was his student for Merlin's sake! He collapsed on his bed after showering and changing, his mind still trying to dispel thoughts of the young woman plaguing his thoughts.

Willow was also having the same troubles. She had felt eyes on her almost the entire feast, but she ignored them, figuring it was the perverted idiots in Slytherin again. She immersed herself back in her conversation with Harry and Ginny. Luna was off passing out the Quibbler to everyone, otherwise she would have been sitting with them as well. She was about to comment on Ginny's extravagant story when her mind picked up on a stray thought.

"_After all, who could love a man who turned into a monster every full moon?" _Willow looked up from Ginny, trying to determine who had thought such a thing. Her eyes landed on one of the new DADA professors, Professor Lupin. He suddenly looked up and met her eyes, as if he knew that she had been looking at him. Willow's heart sped up and she turned her head away. She knew those eyes, those very same eyes that had haunted her since that day she messed with Time magic. She mentally shook her head, dispelling the thoughts of those days. They would never remember her now. Upon entering Ravenclaw tower with Luna, they headed up to the girl's dormitories, where Willow curled up on her bed with a book retrieved out of the bottom of her trunk. She drew the curtains on her bed, poorly casting a few charms to prevent anyone from disturbing her or from being disturbed from the light her wand gave out. She opened the journal that she kept from all those days she spent in the past and started to relive it again.

**A/N: Extremely short first couple of chapters, never really tried anything like this. So, let me know how I've done with a review? Everyone who reviews gets chocolate!**


	2. Memories

Her Ravenclaw nature had kicked in one day during her 5th year and she went into the Restricted section of the library at night, looking through the books therein. She found one that interested her, titled "Time through the Ages" with a Time Turner on the front. She sat there on the floor of the Restricted section, out of sight mind you, reading the book. On the last page of the book, someone had scribbled a spell and out of habit, Willow had spoken it out loud.

The next thing she knew, she found herself on the floor of the Entrance Hall, with a group of four boys staring at her. It was late at night still and she noticed that they were sneaking outside. She stood, brushing off her robes and observed them closely. One of them looked like Harry, another two resembled Professor Black and Lupin. Her eyes widened when this information processed in her mind and she asked them what year it was. They responded with 1976 and Willow fell to the floor. They took her to Professor Dumbledore, who didn't look surprised that the boys had been out this late at night. They explained what happened to the girl and Professor Dumbledore just asked them to look after her the next morning.

It took her longer to find the book again in the Restricted Section, as it was ordered differently than in her time. The boys snuck in with her and helped her look for the book. It had been a few weeks since they started looking, but they could only do it sparingly due to all of their classes. She had been accepted as a student under a different name and had classes like the rest of them. In those few weeks, she grew to know many of the people who would become her professors as well and had unfortunate encounters with ones who were future Death Eaters. She met Snape on the week anniversary of her arrival in that time and despite the Marauders insistence, she befriended him. He was actually a very nice boy once one took time to get to know him. They shared a common interest in Potions, which became the majority of their topics.

Willow smiled at the next entry. It was her entry from the night of the Valentine's Dance.

She had grudgingly went with the boys, refusing all of the boys who asked her. She wasn't really fond of any of the boys in the school, only the Marauders. If she considered going with any of them, it would have probably been Remus. He was sweet and always knew what to say to make you feel better. She always felt comfortable and safe talking to him about anything. She also knew of his condition and when she told him that one night, when they were walking alone out about on the grounds before curfew, he looked shocked. She told him that it didn't make her think any less of him and she hugged him. He was wary at first, about her knowledge of his condition, but soon, they were talking even more than before. She was the closest to Remus, James coming in second with Sirius bringing up third and Peter last. She had been taken out by Lily, whom was about her only girl friend she had in the time, to buy their dresses for the dance. Lily had wanted to go, just because she needed a break from her studies.

Professor Dumbledore had decided that there would be karaoke, instead of a band this year. It was going to be interesting. So, she had walked down with Lily to the Great Hall, where the dance was being held. They found out people were already trying to sing up on stage and most were failing miserably. After finding the table the Marauders had claimed they sat down. James and Sirius were trying to dare each other to go up and sing. She just shook her head at the two, chuckling. They then turned to her and dared her to go up on stage and sing. Lily only spurred them on by saying that she couldn't possibly embarrass herself any worse than the one on stage was. It was a young Slytherin girl, dressed in a too short dress, whose voice resembled nails on a chalk board. After James, Sirius and even Remus gave her the puppy dog look, she finally went up on stage.

She recalled being nervous as hell. Not even the day before the dance, Willow and Lily had discussed boys and Willow accidentally revealed her feelings for Remus. Lily had laughed, saying that she could tell it weeks ago. She remembered gripping the microphone with a determination, this song, even if she sung it horribly, would be her way of telling Remus how she felt. She had never tried to sing before, so she hoped it went well.

Willow's eyes started to droop as she was reading the journal and soon fell asleep with the journal still in her hands. Dreams filled of memories and long ago kisses, sweet but filled with passion.


	3. Detentions, Detentions and A New Teacher

**I own nothing but Willow Hewins and Professor Ivan Andrey.**

The next morning at breakfast, McGonagall announced that in a month's time, there would be a dance to celebrate the end of the war. Willow and Luna looked at each other knowingly, that would mean that there would be a Hogsmeade trip before that. They smiled and Luna continued to educate Willow on nargles. They received their schedules from Professor Flitwick and went over to the Gryffindor table to compare with them. As they walked towards the Gryffindor table, Willow couldn't help but look up at the Staff table and found her eyes locked with Professor Lupin's once more. She looked away blushing, thankful that she had reached the table without tripping. The Golden trio shared their Potions and Transfiguration, other than that, Luna and Willow were on their own.

The two of them enjoyed their breakfast before walking towards the dungeons for their first class of their 7th year. Potions and DADA was the only subjects that Willow excelled at. She was terrible at Charms, even the most simple ones. She barely could transfigure a mouse into a glass goblet. The only other subject she could say she was at least partially good at was Herbology. She enjoyed having Snape as a teacher, he wasn't as harsh with her as he was other students. Whether he remembered her or not, she didn't know. But Dumbledore had warned her, on the day she came back, it would be better for those she knew from that time to remember for themselves and not for her to tell them.

"Even if we just finished a war, do not think that I will go easy on you in this class." Was the first thing Snape said after he entered the room, slamming the door behind him. He swept past the student's desks to stand in front of his own. He hadn't changed a bit since the end of the war, although he did look much more well rested. He was still harsh to his students, but he had lightened up on Harry, slightly. Ever so slightly. Harry just hid a smile every time Snape picked on him or docked points. Professor Snape started explaining what would be expected in his class and it was then Willow started to zone out. She remembered being in this very dungeon back in 1976, working with Severus on various potions assigned to them by Professor Slughorn. Not all of them were assigned though. A few were experiments and concoctions of the two. They worked beautifully together, easily able to cooperate to complete the potions quickly and easily.

"Miss Hewins, it would be prudent to still pay attention in my class, even if your skills are far beyond it." Willow snapped herself out of her thoughts to find Professor Snape right in front of her desk, staring down at her. More like glaring actually. But she could see that he didn't mean it. His eyes were running over her, studying her it seemed.

"I'm sorry Professor, I'm afraid my mind wondered off on thoughts about unicorns and fairies and nargles." Willow replied, rolling her eyes. She covered her mouth after she realized she said that, she had teased Snape with that exact same line when they were working on a potion together the day before she returned to the present. Her mind had wondered to Remus, since it was the day after a full moon, while they were working. She teased him, because the way he spoke to bring her back, sounded like he was McGonagall. She was doing so well in hiding who she was until now. She mentally groaned. Snape's eyes went wide at her statement before they narrowed at her.

"Detention, Miss Hewin. For your smart mouth. Tonight, 8 o'clock. Do not be late." Willow groaned, she hated detention. Snape walked back up to the front desk and continued the lesson. Hermione scolded her for getting detention and Ron commented on how she got detention on the first day of classes. She turned around to glare at him and he turned quickly to work on his potion. She noticed that Snape stared at her when they started working on their potions, she ignored him. She knew that he was studying her as she made her potion, but she didn't let it get to her. Luna leaned over when they had to let the potion simmer and spoke to her.

"Don't worry, we'll be safe because we're the only ones who think about what nargles can do." Willow smiled at Luna, who was always her partner in Potions.

"I know, I see no reason why we shouldn't be thinking about what nargles can do!" Willow said, making sure that her voice was heard by Snape at the front. He merely glared at her when she looked up to see his reaction. She always enjoyed teasing him, he always looked cute when he got frustrated or angry. She hid a smile and continued working on her potion. The rest of the class passed without incident. When the bell rang for the end of the class, Willow packed up her things after corking a vial of the potion they made today. She was one of the last students to leave the class, with Luna waiting outside the door for her. Just as she set her vial down on his desk, Snape slid around his desk to pick it up. He stared at her for a moment before turning to look at her vial. He held it up to peer into it before setting it back down on his desk.

"As always Miss Hewins, your potion skills are far beyond your age." By then, she was the only student left in the classroom. He looked down at her, narrowing his eyes.

"Now if only we could work on your smart mouth." Willow felt something being slipped into her left robe pocket, but paid no attention to it. She narrowed her eyes back at him before she left the room. Snape stared after her, pondering. Was it really her?

Luna and Willow just made it to the DADA classroom before the bell rang. They stopped in the door to catch their breath and heard the door close behind them.

"Well, now that Professor Black has herded in the stragglers." Willow snorted suddenly, trying to hold back her laugh. Professor Black, Padfoot, herding students in. She heard someone clear their throat from behind her and she immediately headed to the pair of empty desks in the far right of the classroom along with Luna. They were with the Slytherins today, with Draco Malfoy sitting right in front of them. They settled into their desks, pulling out their quills and parchment. Professor Black and Professor Lupin stood at the front of the class. They both looked comfy standing in front of the class, like they had already gotten used to teaching.

"Welcome to the Advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts class! I'm happy to see so many of you made it in! If you need to be reminded, I am Professor Lupin and to my right is Professor Black."

"We're going to start the year off by reviewing what you learned last year and after you take the review test in a few days, we'll start on the new stuff." Sirius was still the charmer it seemed, the girls in the front row were already making googley eyes at him. Willow rolled her eyes at the display and shook her head.

"Now, any questions?" Willow watched as Remus's eyes swept the room before landing on her own. She smiled slightly, then turned her head when Luna asked to borrow a quill. Luna was the only one she told about her adventure during fifth year and she was the only one she told, besides Dumbledore who had already figured it out, about her feelings for Remus Lupin. Luna was her sole female confident with anything. Luna did her best to comfort her anytime Willow broke down from her feelings and the thought that he had died in the war. But when they had the final Order meeting with the survivors, she was relieved to see that Remus had survived.

"Professors," A girl in the middle row of desks raised her hand. Remus turned his attention to her and called on her.

"How old are you?" This prompted giggles from most of the girls in the classroom and only Willow and Luna did not. Willow rolled her eyes again, noticing Draco doing the same in front of her. He was halfway turned in his seat, almost like he was preparing to turn around and talk to them.

"We meant questions about the course or about anything that has been said." Professor Lupin didn't seem bothered by the question, but didn't answer it. The two professors shared a look and Sirius opened his mouth to speak.

"Here, we'll make a deal. You get to know one of our ages now and on the last day, you get to ask the other for his age. Fair enough?" Sirius gave his heartbreaker grin, as Willow called it, which still had the same effect it did when she last saw it. The girls nodded excitedly. Sirius turned back to look at Remus who rolled his eyes.

"I am 38 years of age. To all of you, that probably makes me an old man." Remus said, with a small smile. Willow mentally shook her head. That wasn't old at all. The girls groaned, apparently wanting to hear Sirius's age. Willow grinned at their disappointment and shook her head, chuckling.

"So, since Professor Lupin and I barely know any of you, why don't we have a little introduction game? You'll stand up, say your name and a couple things about you. Can be anything. Your hobbies, your favorite subject, your Patronus shape, anything." They started with the front row and went across. It continued with all the girls trying to impress the two professors and the guys trying to look intimidating. It was now Willow's turn and she stood up. She leaned with one hand back against her chair and the other by her side. She already knew what she would say.

"I'm Willow Hewins and my Patronus is a large Wolf." She sat down quickly as Luna stood up.

"I'm Luna Lovegood and my father is the owner of the Quibbler." She gave a huge smile before she sat down. Willow was surprised Luna didn't say something else. The introductions weren't that interesting really, most boys said they enjoyed Quidditch and the girls apparently just said whatever came to mind.

She remembered that Snape had slipped something into her pocket and she pulled it out while the two professors started the review. It was a small piece of blank parchment and she recognized the feel of it. It was a piece of parchment from the journals the two of them had made. The journals were connected and what one wrote in one journal, appeared in the other. It was how they communicated when they didn't have classes together. She had forgotten it when she left the past and apparently, Snape had kept it for her. She could tell from the magic within the parchment that it was from her journal. She took her quill and wrote on it.

_Hello? _She watched the ink fade into the parchment and disappear. She wasn't expecting a immediate reply and instead, focused on the review. It was rather boring to her, as she still remembered everything they were taught from last year and still had the notes from the lectures as well. Something caught her eye and she looked down at the parchment.

_Is it really you, Laura? _Willow smiled.

_It is, but as you can tell, my name isn't Laura. It's Willow. _Luna was peering at her curiously, so she moved her chair closer to Luna's so that she could read as well.

_Why…why did you go by a different name? _

_Because I had to hide that I was from the present. I went into the restricted section in fifth year and read a book about time magic and accidentally said an incantation in the back of the book. It sent me to 1976, when you and the Marauders were still in school. _

_And you've been hiding that for two years now? How? Why? _

_Dumbledore told me it would be best if everyone who knew me from then, remembered me by themselves, instead of me telling them. It would go smoother that way, he said. _

_Of course, Dumbledore knew who you were and what you had done. He seemed to know everything. _Luna looked up real quick and elbowed Willow in the side. Willow lifted her head from the parchment and slid it under her blank note parchment.

"And what are you two ladies up to back here?" Sirius was standing beside their desks peering down at them, grinning. During her time with the Marauders in the past, each of them had taught her different things, Sirius taught her a few of his tricks that would charm almost everyone and how to become an Animagus. She still wasn't, but if she ever wanted to put her mind to it, she could become one. James taught her about Quidditch and the Marauder's Map . Remus taught her in different subjects that she wouldn't have even thought of before. And Peter, well, he told her all the places she could get through if she learned to become an small Animagus, like he was. Willow decided to use the skills Sirius taught her against him. She sat up straighter and crossed one leg over the other, so that the stockings she wore showed up through the small gap in her robes. She sat her head on the palm of her hand and looked up at him innocently, giving him a small smile.

"Whatever do you mean Professor? We were going over our notes from last year." She watched as his eyes traveled from her foot up her leg and to the gap in her robes. His eyes finally traveled up to her face and she saw him swallow hard. She inwardly smirked.

"I see. Continue on then." Professor Black walked away and Willow smirked at his retreating back. She turned to Luna and whispered.

"Remind me that we need to do a high five later." Luna nodded and Willow straightened up again. She slipped the magic parchment out from under the others and wrote a reply.

_Are you writing to me while teaching class? _

_Yes, they're first years. I'm letting them try their first potion by themselves to see who will be the ones to always have their cauldrons explode. _

_I would love to see that! _

_I'll be sure to remember it for you. Shouldn't you be paying attention? _

_It's DADA. And they're reviewing last year. I remember everything from last year. Entertain me? _

_If you had said that to anyone else, they would have taken it wrong. _

_You still did, didn't you? _

…_Yes. _Willow covered her mouth to stifle the sound of her laughter and shook her head. She only drew the attention of Luna and Draco, who turned around and raised a brow. She smiled and shook her head, waving him off. He smiled at her, then turned back around to his half turned position. It wasn't long before he slid his chair back to her desk and turned around to talk to her. Willow quickly wrote that she had to go on the parchment and slipped it into her lap before he noticed.

"So Willow, how was your summer?" Draco had always been fairly nice to her, except when she caught him on his bad days.

"Better, basically got adopted by the Weasleys when my father stormed into their home demanding I come home. Ron's mum went nuts and blasted him right out the front door."

"If things were that bad at home, you could've come and lived with me. Mother wouldn't have minded." Willow raised a brow.

"What about your father? I'm sure he would've minded."

"Mother divorced him after the war was over and I chose to live with her, instead of my father. We have a nice manor outside Manchester, if you ever want to come by." Willow smiled at him and nodded.

"I'd enjoy that, are you sure your mother wouldn't mind me coming over to stay for a day or two? I am a half blood after all." Draco shook his head.

"Father was the one that was a pure blood fanatic. Mother and I really don't mind at all." Willow grinned and nodded. Draco returned the grin.

"When's your free period?"

"After lunch, yours?"

"Same. Want to go for a walk on the grounds?" Willow nodded and Draco turned around, the grin still on his face. Willow tuned into the review again, propping her head on her palm and absently tapping her quill against the blank parchment.

"I'm sure you all remember about werewolves, whose-"

"Filthy creatures, werewolves." Willow's head snapped up and to her left, where she stared at the girl who mumbled that. Willow was defensive of werewolves, having heard Remus get teased and picked on in school and outside the school. She was extremely protective if she knew that they were talking about Remus, specifically. She narrowed her eyes at Pansy Parkinson, who had somehow not been carted off to Azkaban after trying to give Harry Potter to Voldemort.

"What did you say Parkinson, I couldn't quite hear." Willow asked her, pretending to be interested in what she said. Pansy leaned over closer to her desk.

"I said werewolves are filthy creatures. They shouldn't be allowed in the workforce, imagine what they could do!" Willow snapped and stood up, pulling her wand from her robes and having it pointed at Pansy's throat before you could say Quidditch. Pansy stood up, watching her with fear.

"Shut your mouth, you have no idea what they go through!" Willow's eyes were narrowed in a glare that rivaled Snape's and her hand was steady on her wand.

"Girls! What's going on?" Both Professors ran up to them, Remus being the closest to Willow.

"She's threatening me Professor! I haven't done anything!" Pansy tried to convince them. Willow gritted her teeth together, trying to control her temper.

"Pansy was insulting werewolves Professor, when she has no idea what they go through!" Willow exclaimed, not even worrying about cursing Pansy anymore. She'd much rather hit her.

"Of course! Those creatures are vile and-" Pansy was stopped by Willow's fist connecting with her face, hard. Pansy fell backwards off her chair onto the floor, holding her cheek. A large bruise was already starting to form and she was moving her mouth in an odd way. Willow had dislocated her jaw. Sirius ran up behind her, pulling her away from Pansy and holding her arms to her sides. Willow started to calm down at seeing Pansy in pain and she relaxed, showing that she wasn't planning on doing anything more. She inwardly sighed, today just wasn't her day. She thought 7th year was supposed to be the best year at Hogwarts?

"Zabini, take Ms. Parkinson up to the Hospital Wing. Her jaw is dislocated." Remus turned his eyes on Willow, who watched in satisfaction as Pansy was taken out of class. He moved to stand in front of her and looked into her eyes.

"Although I'm not sure why exactly you attacked Ms. Parkinson, I am still going to give you detention for a week and send you now to Professor Flitwick." Willow nodded as Sirius let go of her arms, discreetly brushing his hand on her hips as he let go. She turned to look at him with a raised brow and he just held up his hands in surrender. She smirked, putting her wand back in her robes and picking up her bag. She took a step and stopped to turn back around to speak to the both of them.

"My childhood friend was bitten when he was young and he despised what he was. But just because he was a victim of cruel fate, he was killed by a group of witches and wizards who hate werewolves when he was only 13. He would've been here with me today, had it not been for ignorant people like Pansy, who don't take the time to learn about something before they condemned it." Willow explained sadly. Only Luna could see through her lie, she knew that the childhood friend Willow was talking about was Remus. She waved bye to Luna and Draco and turned to head out the door to Flitwick's office. She left behind two shocked professors, both staring at the door after her with their mouths slightly open in shock. Flitwick was surprised to see her, not expecting anyone to come during his free period. He motioned her to a seat and fixed a cup of tea for her, before asking what she was there for.

"I punched Pansy Parkinson in the face, dislocating her jaw." She told him bluntly. Flitwick just about dropped his cup, moving to put it down quickly while peering at her.

"You, you did?" She nodded.

"Why would you do that?"

"She insulted werewolves, which are a tender subject with me." Flitwick's eyes widened.

"You're not a werewolf, are you?" Willow chuckled and shook her head.

"No sir, I had a friend who was made one when he was young. He was killed when he was 13 by a group of witches and wizards who hated werewolves, merely because they thought that they were heartless beasts. But we both know that's not true." He nodded.

"I can understand your reasoning for attacking Ms. Parkinson. But I'm afraid I will still have to punish you."

"I have a detention from Professor Snape and a week's detention from Professor Lupin." His eyes widened.

"Professor Lupin gave you detention? That's surprising!" Willow smiled, despite herself. Professor Flitwick seemed to think it was sufficient punishment and allowed her to go. Classes were going to end soon, so she decided she might as well walk to her next class, Transfiguration. She ended up waiting outside for five minutes for the bell to ring. She let the other students leave and then entered. As they passed, a few of the girls sighed dramatically together and Willow raised a brow at them. Since McGonagall was now the Headmistress, they had to hire someone else to teach Transfiguration. She was curious to see who it was and once she entered, she was surprised. She had expected them to hire someone from the Order, but she didn't recognize this man at all. He was fairly tall, with squared shoulders and slightly tan skin. When he turned around, she was able to see his full profile. His hair reminded her of dark fire, it was a deep auburn that reached down to his shoulders. He smiled at her as she came in and motioned to the desks.

"Take your choice, I'm not one for seating charts." His voice had a weak Russian accent to it. Willow smiled and chose the pair of desks in the front on the right row. She sat on the outside, as Luna liked to sit on the inside. She was happy that the two of them had all their classes together, Willow wouldn't know what to do if they didn't. The teacher walked over to lean against the desks in front of her after she had sat down.

"Do you always come to Transfiguration early? Or am I just lucky today?" Willow chuckled.

"I got out of my last class a bit early, that's all." She smiled up at him.

"Pity, I was hoping you came early every day. I'm Ivan Andrey." He held her hand out for her to shake and she did, peering at him curiously. He was being awfully informal for a teacher. He couldn't….no. She was wary of him anyway. Other students started to file in, including the Golden Trio and Luna. Luna immediately spotted Willow and moved to claim her seat. Harry sat in the seat beside Willow, while Ron and Hermione sat behind them. Cho thought that this was her chance to sit with Harry, but with a glare from Willow and Hermione, she walked away. It wasn't any surprise that Cho still thought Harry liked her, just like it was no surprise that Ginny and Harry were a couple. Cho knew that, but she still tried. Neville ended up sitting beside Harry.

"Good morning students! I am Professor Andrey, your new Transfiguration teacher. Although, none can ever truly replace your previous teacher Professor McGonagall, who is now Headmistress." He clapped his hands once.

"So, since I'm new to you all, why don't we play a introduction game?" Everyone groaned.

"Don't sound so excited." Professor Andrey said, chuckling. He paced at the front of the classroom.

"But this isn't going to be your normal introduction game. You must introduce someone else." Willow raised a brow, this should be interesting. He pointed at a Gryffindor named Darla.

"Introduce your partner." Her partner was Seamus. She stuttered out his name and that he liked Quidditch. Seamus was able to get her name, but nothing about her.

"If you can't think up anything about your partner, then you must give up a secret of yours. Or, if you're too scared to reveal you secrets, you must conjure a Patronus. I do like seeing other's Patronuses, it helps me place their personality. If you know you can't conjure a Patronus, then just give up a secret." He was grinning, like the cat who caught the mouse. He was quite the odd teacher. Seamus faltered.

"I actually wear the 3 pink boxers my Grandmum sent me." His face was beet red as he sat down. Professor Andrey moved to the desks behind him. It continued, most having to give secrets since they couldn't produce a Patronus, until they reached Neville and Harry.

"This is Harry Potter and I really don't think I have to tell you anything about him." Neville sat down with a smile. Professor Andrey rolled his eyes, but nodded. Harry stood and motioned to Neville.

"This is Neville Longbottom and he was one of our best fighters in the battle against Voldemort." Neville blushed and Harry grinned at him as he sat down. One person at the back of the class was able to produce a patronus, a long eared jack rabbit to be precise. Everyone clapped for the Ravenclaw girl, who Willow hadn't the slightest clue of her name, as the girl sat down. Ron and Hermione weren't long after her. Hermione stood and said Ron was a fairly decent Keeper. Ron's face turned red and he stood up.

"This is Hermione Granger and she's the best witch of our year." This made Hermione blush and hit Ron's arm once he sat down. He merely rubbed the spot with a grin. It was Willow's turn to stand up and she motioned to Luna with a smile.

"This is Luna Lovegood and I could think of no one better who knows of all the creatures we overlook who are threats to us, plus she's a hell of a fighter." Willow grinned at Luna as she sat down, who in turn grinned as she stood up.

"This is Willow Hewins, she loves books, the moon and quiet places." Luna sat down and Professor Andrey clapped.

"Well, now that I've gotten to know all of you, let's get started shall we?"


End file.
